Memories of Wandering Duelists:A New Legend, Born!
by ryuzakimk7
Summary: Life is like the wind; it blows through life on those that are destined for greatness. Ichiru knows this all too well, spending most of his life wandering around. What awaits for the new duelist of legend? Let's ride!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, ryuzakimk7 here! Ch. 2 of Infinite Stratos – Lustful Symbol will be released soon, but first I'm gonna start a story series for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds titled: "Memory of the Wandering Duelist". The way this is set up is from different characters POV. I'm sure you'll know who's who. All cards are in italics, and if they're fanfic cards only, they'll be bolded. Also, during the duel, I'll signify whose Talking. If it's in parenthesis, they're thinking. So let's begin.**

**Set a few years after the events of the Ark Cradle, and the world moving into a new direction, a new threat looms. How will these event's transpire? Ch. 1 Shinning Prologue: Generation Alloy! Start!**

"Thank you for choosing Kyoto Airways. We've arrived at our destination, New Domino City. Please prepare for landing."

New Domino City. I can't believe I actually made it. I guess it's true what they say, it looks way more technologically advanced than anything I've seen.

"Here you go sir. Your luggage is in dock bay 3."

"Thank you."

So why am I, a small village kid in a town like this? Well, I guess it's just my nature. I've always been a traveler, wandering from place to place aimlessly. It's what I do. But this time, I'm here on business.

"Sign here please. Enjoy your stay in New Domino."

"Thanks."

I revved the engines of my duel runner and dashed off into the sunset. It's always been like this, ever since I was a kid. When I'm riding on my duel runner, all I can think about is the wind blowing by me. It was only when I stopped to get some food when I realized that I was lost. I was supposed to head to the residence of the person taking me in in exchange for assisting him in repairing duel runners. I couldn't really turn him down, knowing who he was. I just-

"Hey, give it back!"

"Sorry, you knew the stakes of that duel! So now your deck is mine!"

I turned to see a teenage girl not much older than me, with ruby red hair, a pink sleeveless hoodie, and a pink skirt, arguing with this tattooed freak. It seemed like he had her dueling deck, and was gloating about it. Just seeing his cocky expression and his wretched laughter, made my blood boil. I just walked over there and yanked the deck out of his hands and tripped him.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL? You little brat! You got something you wanna say!"

"…"

That kid, with long black hair, with a strand covering his left eye, with that long gray hoodie; he just yanked the deck out of that guy's hands. He didn't even run away or look up or even open his eyes. Just what was he?

"Eh, rotten punk! SAY SOMETHING!"

"…..Duel me."

I gasped in confusion just as that crook did. Why? Why was he doing something so stupid?

"Why should I duel you?"

"If I win, you'll give this deck back to her."

"And if you lose?"

Just then, the boy pointed towards a clear crystal white duel runner, shimmering in the moonlight. I've never seen any runner as beautiful as that!

"I'll give you my runner if you win"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A deck vs a duel runner? Hell, I'd be an idiot not to duel! Fine, I accept, but we play by street rules! We each start with 4000 Life Points!"

I panicked. "No don't! Please, you don't have to do this! You're making a mistake!"

"It's not like I have to. I want to."

He… wants…. to? Why? Why is he-

Crook: LP 4000

Boy: LP 4000

"DUEL!"

Crook: "I'll start! Draw! I summon _Gene-Warped Werewolf_!" Beast-Warrior/ EARTH/ Level 4/ ATK 2000/ DEF 100

"I'll set two card's facedown and end my turn ." (And with that my field's set. If he tries to summon a higher attacking monster, I've got my _Rush Recklessly _and _Reinforcements _cards facedown ready to increase my _Werewolf's_ ATK. Let's see what you got kid!)

Boy: "My move, draw! I summon _**Generation Alloy: Samurai**_!" Warrior/ Light/ Level 4/ ATK 1600/ DEF 1200

"Now, _**Samurai**_, attack his _Werewolf_!

Crook: "What? But his ATK is lower!"

Boy: "Yeah, but I've got his ability! When he attacks a Monster, I can have him swap the target monster's ATK and DEF!" _Werewolf_: ATK 100/ DEF 2000

Crook: "Grrrrrrrrr, activate facedowns: _Reinforcements_ and _Rush Recklessly_! This will increase his power!" _Werewolf_: ATK 1300/ Destroyed

Crook: LP 3700

Boy: "Now I activate a monster effect from my hand: _**Generation Alloy: Artillery**_! When a _**Generation Alloy **_monster destroys a monster in battle I can discard him from my hand to either deal damage to your life points equal to the ATK of the _**Generation Alloy **_monster that destroyed your monster or deal 300 damage to you multiplied by the destroyed monsters level. I choose the first effect!"

Crook: "Damn!" LP: 2100

Boy: Next, I activate the quick-play Spell: _**Alloy Strike**_! When I only control 1 _**Generation Alloy**_ monster, and that monster destroyed a monster in battle, I can have that monster attack again! Go, _**Samurai**_! Sonic Slash!"

Crook: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" LP: 500

"I activate the ability of _Gorz the Emissary of Darkness_! When I take damage when I have no cards on the field, I can Special Summon _Gorz_ from my Hand! And then Special Summon 1 _Emissary Token_ with an ATK and DEF equal to the battle damage I took!"

_Gorz_: Fiend/ DARK/ Level 7/ ATK 2700/ DEF 2500

_Token_: Fairy/ LIGHT/ Level 7/ ATK 1600/ DEF 1600

Boy: "You do know you could've summoned him when I dealt damage to you because of _**Generation Alloy: Artillery's**_ effect right? Then, you could've dealt damage to me equal to the damage I dealt to you."

Crook: "Don't doubt my strategy!"

Boy: "Whatever. I'll set 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

Crook: "My move, draw! I sacrifice my token to advance summon _Cyber-Tech Alligator_!" Machine/ WIND/ Level 5/ ATK 2500/ DEF 1600

"Next I activate _Ancient Rules_, allowing me to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand! Rise, _Tri-Horned Dragon_!" Dragon/ DARK/ Level 5/ATK 2850/ DEF 2350

Boy: "Hmm, this complicates things a bit. Nothing much though."

Crook: "This'll teach you to cross paths with me! I activate the spell card, _**Vanilla Charge**_! Now I can increase one of my Normal Monsters ATK equal to the ATK of another Normal Monster on my field, so long as the chosen monster is destroyed during my End Phase. I increase _Tri-Horned Dragon's_ ATK equal to _Cyber-Tech Alligator's_ ATK!"

_Tri-Horned Dragon_: ATK 5350

"Now my _Dragon_, attack his _**Samurai**_!"

Boy: LP 250 "Trap activate: _**Generation Skip**_! When one of my _**Generation Alloy**_ monsters is destroyed in battle, I can now Special Summon a new _**Generation Alloy **_monster with an ATK lower than the monster destroyed. Rise up, _**Generation Alloy: Guardian **_in Defense mode!" Rock/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ ATK 400/ DEF 1900

Crook: "You're just prolonging your suffering. _Cyber-Tech Alligator_, attack!"

Boy: "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm staying put! I activate my _**Guardian's**_ effect! You see each turn, he cannot be destroyed in battle a number of times equal to the number of face-up _**Generation Alloy **_monsters in play! Since my _**Guardian's **_the only one on the field, he can only prevent destruction once per turn!"

Crook: "That won't save you from this! _Gorz_, take him out!"

_**Generation Alloy: Guardian**_: Destroyed

Crook: "I'll set one card and end my turn!"

_Tri-Horned Dragon_: Destroyed by _**Vanilla Charge's**_ effect

I don't get it. This guy, he shows up out of nowhere to help me. He's putting a very prized possession of his on the line just to get me back my dueling deck. Why? There's no sensible reason!

Boy: LP 250

Crook: LP 500

Boy: "My move, draw! Trap activate: _**Alloy Swap**_! Now by discarding one _**Generation Alloy**_ Monster, I can add a new _**Generation Alloy **_Monster from my Deck to my hand! I discard _**Generation Alloy: Knight **_and add _**Generation Alloy: Mechanic**_ to my hand! Now I summon _**Generation Alloy: Mechanic**_!" Machine/Tuner / LIGHT/ Level 2/ ATK 500/ DEF 800

"Using his effect, I can Special Summon one Level 4 _**Generation Alloy**_ Monster from my Graveyard. So I summon back _**Generation Alloy: Samurai**_!"

Crook: "Ha, Like it really matters. Your monsters can't stand up to my beasts!"

Boy: "Who said these two would be staying? I tune my Level 2 _**Generation Alloy: Mechanic**_ with my Level 4 _**Generation Alloy: Samurai**_! Multiple generations collide to bring upon your stride. Mark the future with bloodshed! Synchro Summon! _**Generation Alloy: Assassin**_!" Warrior/Synchro/ LIGHT/ Level 6/ ATK 2300/ DEF 1900

"Now it's time to win this!"

Crook: (That thing must have some special ability when it attacks! I don't think so!) "Trap activate: _Justi-Break_! Since you're attacking one of my Normal Monsters I can activate this trap to negate the attack and destroy every non-Normal Monster on the field!"

Boy: "Who said I was attacking?"

Crook: "WHAT!"

Boy: "I activate _**Generation Alloy: Assassin's**_ Special Ability! By removing from play a number of _**Generation Alloy**_ Monsters from my Graveyard, I can destroy 1 monster on your field whose Level is equal to or less than the combined Levels of the removed Monsters. I remove from play _**Generation Alloy: Samurai **_and _**Generation Alloy: Guardian**_ to destroy _Gorz, The Emissary of Darkness_. And then you take damage equal to that Monster's Attack strength!"

Crook: LP 0 "!"

Boy: "Game set."

No way. I don't believe it! He won! He actually won!

"Rotten brat! You think I'm just gonna let you get away with this?"

Just then that crook pounced at him like a lion to its prey. I screamed a horrific "Watch out!" when the crook pulled out a knife. But just then, that kid grabbed his arm and twisted it to turn the blade back on him.

"What a disgusting act of cowardice. You lost that duel fair and square. I'm taking back her deck. You better hope I don't see you pulling this stuff again!"

"GRRRAAAH! Let's bug out boys!"

Unbelievable! He just stood up to those guys like it was nothing. I've never seen someone so, so-

"Hey you okay?"

"Um, yeah."

"Here, your deck."

"Oh, uh, thank you."

Why's my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel so nervous around him?

"You got a name?"

"Huh? Oh, it's…. umm….."

"Hmm?"

"Shiori."

"That's a nice name."

He walked right past me back to his runner. Before I could utter another word, he tossed me a helmet.

"Huh, what's this?"

"Hop on! I'll give you a ride home!"

Right after saying those words, she started blushing like crazy. Was she embarrassed? Jeez, it's not like we're dating or anything.

"Why? I don't have anything to pay you with."

"Truth is, I'm new to this town. So I'd like you to help me find my way around here. Fair deal?"

"Yeah, okay!"

She hopped on to the back of my runner, feeling eager to go.

"You may wanna hold on tight! This thing can go pretty fast!"

I revved that engine to max and I sped down the street onto the freeway. She kept telling me which way to go to reach her place. I could tell from the tone of her voice that she was pretty excited. I guess this is her first time riding a duel runner. I remember my first time. I can still remember the first time the wind flipped through my hair. You never forget that feeling.

"Okay we're here!"

We pulled up into this nice mansion looking house near the Tops. As she got off and thanked me for the ride, I could've sworn I saw a bright red Duel Runner in their garage.

(I know I've seen that runner before, but where?)

"Shiori! Oh thank god! You're okay!"

"I'm fine mom."

"Shiori, who's your friend?"

"Oh, him. He gave me a lift!"

Shiori's father walked to me. As he got closer I could see who he was. Blue eyes, yellow highlights, and a facility marker on his right cheek. It was him.

"Thanks for bringing Shiori home."

"… Tell me, are you Yusei Fudo?"

"Huh, yeah I am. Why do you ask?"

"Then it seems I finally found the place. Took me long enough."

I pulled a letter out of my hoodie pocket and gave it to him. He stared in shock as he saw it was in his handwriting.

"Yusei, who is he?"

"Dad?"

"I think I remember telling you guys. He's the person I hired to help me out with my work."

Shiori and her mom were stunned. I should probably introduce myself. Not many people actually know my name. After all, I am the Wandering Duelist.

"My name is Ichiru. Ichiru Ryuga. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

**The new legend is born! What awaits the new duelist of legend, Ichiru? Ch. 2 "Bitter Chargeup! Watt Lockdown!" Coming soon!**


	2. Bitter Chargeup: Watt Lockdown

**Psst you, hey you. You wanna buy some trading cards?**

**Can you imagine some guy selling cards like a drug dealer like that? Well I can! I saw it last Wednesday. Well here's Chapter 2 of the "Wandering Duelists" fanfic. Enjoy party people! DUEL ON!**

**Ch. 2: **_**Bitter Chargeup; Watt Lockdown**_

**START!**

* * *

><p>(Shiori)<p>

"Kamishiro! Get back here and eat your eggs!"

"Oh come on Mom! I finished everything else."

"It doesn't matter!"

He's at it again. My brother never was the best at listening to reason. My mom couldn't get him to do anything. Only me and my dad's been able to convince him to do stuff he doesn't like. I guess that's because we don't call him by his real name. We usually just call him Shiro. I wonder how he's gonna react about –

"Good morning."

"Oh, Ryuga-kun. Did you sleep well?"

"Very. And please Ms. Aki, you don't have to keep up with the formalities. Just calling me Ichiru is fine."

And there he was. The one who saved me from that gang of duel thugs last night, Ichiru Ryuga. According to my father, he's our new guest.

* * *

><p>(Flashback: Previous Night)<p>

"Shiori, Aki, this is Ichiru Ryuga. Starting today he will be living here."

"What? Dad, what do you mean?"

"I met him last year wandering around the ghetto district of Shinjuku. He seemed very knowledgeable in the ways of duel runners, but I was surprised when he told me that he was just a wandering traveler."

"Well he has a family, right Dad?

"Actually, the truth is, I don't have a family."

"Oh my!"

"W-w-what?"

"My parents died in a while on a business retreat. They took a train to the hotel, but on the way there, the tunnel they were on suddenly collapsed. I was only 5 years old when that happened 11 years ago."

"You're 16? But, you look so much older, like 19."

"Time can do strange things to some of us."

* * *

><p>(Present time)<p>

Looking at his depressed, blank face when he spoke those words, I wanted to burst out in tears for him. But something held me back. I don't know why. But I knew, if he was staying, I would help him to the best of my ability.

"MOM! Who is this weird guy! What's he doing here!"

"Oh that's right. Kamishiro, this is Ichiru Ryuga, a new guest staying here with us at your fathers request. Ryuga-kun, this is my son, Kamishiro Fudo."

"IT'S SHIRO!"

"Call me Ichiru. Nice to meet you!"

Just then, my brother smacked Ichiru's hand as he reached it out to him.

"Kamishiro, that was rude! Apologize!"

"Yeah Shiro! What was that for!"

"Is something wrong?"

"…"

"Kamishiro?"

"…."

"Kamishiro, answer him!"

"…..I don't like you."

* * *

><p>(Ichiru)<p>

After that, Kamishiro ran off without a word. Miss Aki, Shiori's mom, claims he wasn't really fond of strangers. But I think it was something else.

It's been almost a week since I moved in to the Fudo residence. I've been busy repairing some duel runners Yusei needed help on. He always apologized for being a bother, but I didn't mind. After all, he was kind enough to let me stay. Besides, he had a really nice family. Well, save for one person; Kamishiro.

"I don't like you."

At first I thought he'd get over it. But lately he's been making a mess in my room when I'm not in there. Papers and clothes everywhere, some stuff hidden, you know what kids usually do. I really didn't have time to mess with him. He wasn't worth the energy.

"Ryuga-kun!"

"Miss Aki, I asked you to please call me Ichiru."

"I'm sorry I forgot. Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"I have to run some errands and Yusei's out, so can you look after the house? Shiori and Kamishiro are gonna be home all day anyway."

"No problem. Happy to help."

She said she was gonna be gone for a few hours, so I could just relax. I decided to take the time to go tune-up my runner. But when I went into the garage, my runner was covered in paint(with badly-spelled words I might add). Who else but Kamishiro? Whatever. Nothing a good wash won't fix.

"Hey you."

Just when I about finished cleaning my runner, Kamishiro looked down at me with a pair of cold-looking eyes.

"….."

"I said hey!"

"….What?"

"Why don't you get outta my house?"

* * *

><p>(Shiori)<p>

I just woke up from a long nap. I was pretty tired from hanging out with my friends the day before. I went to the kitchen to get something to drink when I heard some voices from the garage.

"Why don't you get outta my house?"

I know that voice! It was Kamishiro. I peeked through the creak in the door and I saw him arguing with Ichiru. What was going on?

"Didn't you hear me? I said get out!"

"Heard you loud and clear. Don't you have some friends to go play with?"

"Look here, this is my house!"

"Your father wants me here. Your mother and Shiori don't mind me being here. So what's your problem?"

"I know what's going on here! You come in here with your can do attitude and make me look bad! You're trying to replace me! Why don't you go back to your own family and pull this crap! Or maybe it's because your own family abandoned you because you're nothing but a failure in life and just a parasite!"

Oh my god! How could Shiro say such things!

"Shiro! How could you!

"HUH? SIS!"

"Apologize to him right now!"

"Why! He's just a nuisance any way! He's got no right being here!"

Just then Ichiru grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his face. I was terrified at that point. His eyes filled with rage and aggression.

"Look here you little worm, do you know what I've been through the past 10 years! When I was your age, I was on the streets living off of whatever scraps I could find! Don't give me that crap about family problems! At least you have a family! Be happy about that!"

"How can I with you interfering! Tell you what, let's duel! I wiin, you leave! I lose, you stay!"

"Deal."

Oh no. I got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>(Duel)<p>

Kamishiro: 4000 LP

Ichiru: 4000 LP

Kamishiro: "I'll start! Draw! I summon_ Wattdragonfly_ in ATK mode!" Thunder/ LIGHT/ Level 2/ ATK 900/ DEF 100

"Next I'll activate the Field Spell _Wattcastle_!"

A lightning castle arises!

"I'll set 2 facedowns and end my turn!"

Ichiru: "My move! Draw! I summon _**Generation Alloy: Samurai**_!" Warrior/ Light/ Level 4/ ATK 1600/ DEF 1200

* * *

><p>(Sidelines)<p>

"Interesting."

"Huh? Dad?"

"Hey Shiori. What's going on?"

"Well-"

* * *

><p>(Duel)<p>

Ichiru: "_**Samurai**_ attacks _Wattdragonfly_!"

Kamishiro: I activate _Wattcastle's_ effect! When one of your monsters attacks a _Watt_ monster, it loses 1000 ATK!" _**Generation Alloy: Samurai**_: 600 ATK

"Too bad!"

Ichiru: "I activate my _**Samurai's**_ effect! When he attacks a monster I can have him swap that monsters ATK and DEF!" _Wattdragonfly_: 100 ATK/ 900 DEF

Kamishiro: "What!" LP: 3500

"I activate my _Wattdragonfly's_ effect! When he's destroyed, I can Special summon a new _Watt_ monster from my deck! Let's go, _Wattgiraffe_!" Thunder/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ ATK 1200/ DEF 100

"Next I activate _Wattcannon_! Once per turn, when I summon a Thunder monster, I can Inflict 600 points damage to you!"

Ichiru: "….." LP: 3400

"I'll end with 2 cards facedown."

Kamishiro: "My turn! Draw! I summon _Wattwoodpecker_! Now _Wattcannon_ deals another 600 points of damage!"

Ichiru: "…." LP: 2800

Kamishiro: "Next I activate _Wattkey_, allowing all of my _Watt_ monsters too attack directly this turn! _Wattgiraffe_ and _Wattwoodpecker,_ attack!"

Ichiru: "…." LP: 600

Kamishiro: "Now due to _Wattwoodpecker's_ effect, he can attack twice in 1 turn! Looks like you're not staying here anymore!"

* * *

><p>(Sidelines)<p>

"What? Shiori, what deal did Kamishiro make with Ichiru?"

"Well-"

* * *

><p>(Duel)<p>

Kamishiro: "So long!_ Wattwoodpecker_, attack!"

Ichiru: "Trap activate! _**Generation Counterblast**_! When You declare a direct attack to my LP, I can discard 1 Generation Alloy monster from my hand to the Grave yard to negate the attack and deal damage to your Lp equal to the discarded _**Generation Alloy**_ monster's ATK. I discard _**Generation Alloy: Spearhead**_!" ATK 1800

Kamishiro: "No!" LP: 1700

"Grrrr, I end!"

Ichiru: "My move, draw! I summon _**Generation Alloy: Mechanic**_!" Machine/Tuner / LIGHT/ Level 2/ ATK 500/ DEF 800

"Using his effect, I can special summon 1 Level 4 _**Generation Alloy**_ Monster from my Graveyard! I bring back _**Generation Alloy: Spearhead**_! Beast-Warrior/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ ATK 1800/ DEF 800 (Looks like an ape with armor and a halberd)

"I use Spearheads effect! By tributing him, I can Inflict 500 points of damage to your LP for each _**Generation Alloy**_ Monster I control!"

Kamishiro: "It won't matter! I activate-"

* * *

><p>(Sidelines)<p>

"STOP THE DUEL!"

"What? Yusei?"

"Dad? Why? I was about to finish him!"

"Shiro, you cannot do this. You're only thinking of your own self-interests instead of helping others! That's why I brought Ichiru in! Because he needed help!"

"I don't believe that for one minute! Why don't just stay outta this dad!"

"Shiro, I'm telling you to-"

"YUSEI! Enough!"

Ichiru suddenly looked at my father with a serious look. He told him to trust him and let them finish.

"Kamishiro here is just stuck-up that's all! Thinking he's number 1 and everyone else's trash! Well he needs a blow to his self-esteem! Yusei, please, let me do this!"

"….Fine. Continue."

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>(Duel)<p>

Kamishiro: "Enough of this! Trap activate: _**Electric Reaction**_! Now as long as I control a Thunder type monster, whenever I take effect damage, I can instead reflect it to you! Say goodbye!"

Ichiru: "I activate the Trap: _**Mutual Trust**_!"

Kamishiro: "What the-"

Ichiru: Due to my traps effect, by cutting the attack power of all my monsters as long as this cards in play, I can negate the effects of all other Trap cards in play!"

_**Samurai**_: ATK 300

_**Mechanic**_: ATK 250

"So now with : _**Electric Reaction's**_ effect negated, _**Generation Alloy: Spearhead**_ can now drop the hammer!"

Kamishiro: "AAAHHHHH!" LP: 700

Ichiru: "Now I tune my Level 2 _**Generation Alloy: Mechanic**_ with my Level 4 _**Generation Alloy: Samurai**_! Multiple generations collide to bring upon your stride. Mark the future with bloodshed! Synchro Summon! _**Generation Alloy: Assassin**_!" Warrior/Synchro/ LIGHT/ Level 6/ ATK 2300/ DEF 1900 (ATK halved to 1150)

"I use my _**Assasin's**_ ability! By removing from play a number of _**Generation Alloy**_ monsters from my Graveyard from play, I can destroy 1 monster on your field with a Level equal to or less than the combined Levels of the _**Generation Alloy's **_removed! Then I can deal damge to your LP equal to the destroyed monster's ATK! I remove _**Generation Alloy: Spearhead **_to destroy _Wattgiraffe_!"

Kamishiro: "Noooooo!" LP: 0000

* * *

><p>(After duel, Ichiru)<p>

"This isn't fair! I should've won! How am I ever gonna be like the Wandering Duelist if I can't even beat you!"

I was shocked when Kamishiro said those words. I couldn't believe that he looked up to the Wandering Duelist. I had to know something.

"Hey Kamishiro-"

"THAT'S SHIRO TO YOU!"

"Fine, Shiro. You know of the Wandering Duelist?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course! Sis told me that story all the time, right?"

"Oh, yeah. They say the Wandering Duelist is one wrapped in mystery. No one knows where he's from or even what his real name is. But he's taken down some of the best duelists out there, and stood up against so many dueling thugs, he's considered a hero to many!"

I could tell from the way she was talking that Shiori was fond of the legend herself. Maybe it was time I told them the truth.

"Okay, quick question. How does one identify him?"

"Well, he has this necklace with a pendant shaped like 2 cards crossing each other. Both of those cards are said to be carved out of emerald. And in the center is an amethyst heart with the silhouette of a key in the center. Many have tried re-creating that pendant, but no one knows how to make it. That pendant is the only one of its kind."

"That reminds me, Ichiru."

"Huh, what is it Yusei?"

"Don't you have some pendant necklace?"

"Um yeah."

I know where he was going with this. He knew just as I did. I un-clicked the chain on my neck, and cuffed the pendant on it in my palm, covering it. I opened up my hand and then sure enough there it was. A pendant that looked exactly like the one said in the legend, with card-shaped emeralds and an amethyst heart with a key-like silhouette. Both of their eyes lit like fireworks.

"Wow, so pretty."

"I don't- I can't- How did you get this? You didn't steal it from him did you!"

"It was a gift from my mother. From when I was born. My father was a renowned dueling champion. Knowing I would probably follow in his footsteps, my mother gave this to me as a gift. Read the inscription on the back."

* * *

><p>(Shiori)<p>

Like he told us, we read the inscription. It read: "We both now you will go through hardships. You might fail or get hurt, maybe even give up. But remember, life is like riding a Duel Runner. When you fall off, get back on and let the winds of ate guide you on your way. We wish you the best, Ichiru. With love, Your Parents."

I broke down in tears after hearing that. It was so touching and beautiful.

"But if this is yours, then, that means-"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm the legendary Wandering Duelist!"

**The one who yearns for family, and the one who yearns for solitude. As the wanderer enters his new arena, memories of the past appear in the most unusual of ways. Next chapter: "Blazing Crimson; Friends Reunite".**


	3. Blazing Crimson Friends Reunite

**Silver Print Doppelwarrior: $5**

** A common short print Thunder King Rai-Oh: $40**

** A new Secret Rare Rescue Rabbit: $100**

** A new chapter of Wandering Duelists: Priceless**

** DUEL ON!**

_**Ch. 3 "Blazing Crimson; Friends Reunite"**_

**Start!**

(Shiori)

"Oi! Shiori!"

"Oh, Yukiko, hey!"

"So what's been going on lately Shiori? You've been coming to school more cheerfully than usual!"

Cheerful? Is that right? Well, I guess Yukiko's right. I am more cheerful than usual. Is it because I finally met him? The duelist I've heard so much about?

"Shiori! Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Oh, coming!"

We dashed off to the class in a hurry. No one wanted to be late today. After all it is a new term. We rushed to homeroom and got into our seats just before the bell rang. Me and Yukiko both breathed a sigh of relief to that.

"Good morning everyone."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! HIKARI-SENSEI, WE'VE MISSED YOU!"

Well the girls are as enthusiastic as usual. Can't say that I blame 'em either. Our teacher is Shuhei Hikari, one of the best looking guys you'll ever meet. He's the youngest teacher at this academy, only being 24 years old. It's no wonder the girls infatuate over him.

"Oh he's so gorgeous, right Shiori?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"WWHHAA- Shiori, are you outta your mind? He's one of the best looking guys I've ever met! You can't tell me with a straight face that he's not beautiful!"

"Ahem, Yukiko, Shiori, is there something you'd like to share with us?"

"Uh, no sensei."

"Okay then. Now class, I have a special announcement. We have a new student joining us this year. Please join me in welcoming him here. Come on in."

I was barely paying attention as the door slid open. I was just reading this drama book I just got. Apparently every girl in the class was staring in amazement, like they saw something interesting.

"Psst, Shiori, look. Just look at him!"

"I don't care Yukiko, just be quiet."

"Greetings to you all."

"Huh? Wait, I know that voice. Hmm? Wha?"

"My name is Ichiru Ryuga. Pleased to meet you all."

And there he was. The person who moved into my house with my family. Ichiru Ryuga.

"Why is he here?"

"Wait, Shiori do you know him?"

(Ryuga)

Man am I tired. I didn't really think school would be this boring. Once we were released for lunch I just went out and took a nap in the courtyard. To be blunt, there isn't really that much excitement here. But what can you do?

"Man I'm bored."

"Hey, you!"

I opened up my eyes and there she was. Yusei's daughter, Shiori. Truth be told, I really didn't expect her to be here though.

"Oh, hey Shiori."

"Um, Shiori, do you know him or something?"

"It's nothing. He's just an acquaintance that's all."

"I'm living at her house."

"G-gah….."

Then, out of nowhere, she slapped me across the face in embarrassment. Did I say anything wrong?

"BAKA! Don't go giving that kind of info out! People are gonna get the wrong idea!"

"What's the big deal? I mean it's not like we're-"

"Shioriiiiiii!"

"Oh no. Yukiko, calm down. This isn't what you think!"

"Oh I understand. I KNOW THE TRUTH NOW! YOU'RE PART OF A SECRET CULT WHOSE SOLE PURPOSE IS TO STEAL ALL OF THE HOT BOYS IN THIS SCHOOL FROM US NORMAL GIRLS! SHIORI HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL!"

"What the hell was that about?'

"Trust me on this Ryuga-kun, Yukiko can get pretty emotional when it comes to stuff like this."

So this is one of Shiori's friends huh? ….Not really the best first impression.

(Somewhere else in school)

"It's been a while, Big Brother."

"Hmm? Oh Johann (pronounced _Yo-han_). How can I help you?"

"We have a score to settle remember/"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right."

(Back in class)

"So, basically Ryuga-kun was hired by your dad to help him with his duel runner business, Shiori?

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why he's here. Ryuga-"

"I thought I told you, just Ichiru is fine."

"Fine. Ichiru, why are you here?"  
>"Thank your father for that. Yusei said that I should study in school so that I can go farther in this world. But to be honest that kind of thing really doesn't matter to me."<p>

"Oh I see."

"Hah, hah, hah. Hey guys its Hikari-sensei and Johann! They're dueling right now!"

Just then all the students clamored and ran for the courtyard I followed them, trying to figure out what was happening. It was like the student said; a duel was taking place between Hikari-sensei and this other guy.

"Hey Shiori. Who's that guy that Hikari-sensei's fighting?"

"That's Johann, not much is known about him except he's the strongest duelist in school, and that he's Hikari-sensei's half brother."

Hmm, I wonder. Is that who I think it is?

(Duel)

Shuhei and Johan: "Duel!" LP: 4000 each

Shuhei: "I'll start! Draw! I'll begin by summoning _**Galactic Falcon**_!" Winged-Beast/ WIND/ Level 4/ ATK 1400/ DEF 1600

"Nest I'll use my Falcon's special ability! When he's summoned I can special summon one _**Galactic**_ monster from my deck to the field. Come on out _**Galactic Astrologist**_!" Spellcaster/ Tuner/ LIGHT/ Level 3/ ATK 800/ DEF 400

"Now I'll tune my Level 3 _**Galactic Astrologist**_ to my Level 4 _**Galactic Falcon**_! A cosmic supernova occurs and brings forth one who shines like a comet! Synchro Summon! Arise! _**Galactic Bishonen, Orion**_!" Spellcaster/ Synchro/ LIGHT/ Level 7/ ATK 2800/ DEF 1900

"Next _**Galactic Astrologist's**_ effect kicks in! Since he was used for a Synchro Summon, I can deal 500 points of damage to your Life Points for every monster used for the Synchro Summon of _**Galactic Bishonen, Orion**_ during my End Phase each turn. However my Synchro has to remain in play for this effect to work. I'll set 2 cards facedown. And now that I'm ending my turn, you take 500 damage for every Synchro material for _**Galactic Bishonen, Orion's **_Synchro Summon!"

Johann: "Hmph". LP: 3000 "I activate the effect of a monster in my hand, _**Crimson Alchemist**_! Since I took damage via card effect I can special summon my _**Alchemist**_ to the field in Defense Mode." Spellcaster/ Tuner/ FIRE/ Level 2/ ATK 400/ DEF 1300

"It's my turn. I draw. I activate the Spell Card, _**Crimson Igniter.**_ When this is activated I can Special summon one _**Crimson**_ monster from my deck to the field as long as I deal 500 points of damage to myself." LP: 2500 "I Special Summon, _**Crimson Archfiend**_!" Fiend/ FIRE/ Level 4/ATK 1700/ DEF 400

"Next I Normal Summon _**Crimson Exorcist**_!" Spellcaster/ FIRE/ Level 3/ ATK 1400/ DEF 550

"Now Crimson Archfiend's effect activates. When I normal summon a _**Crimson **_monster, I can special summon another _**Crimson **_monster from my deck to the field by taking 500 points of damage." LP: 2000 "I Special Summon _**Crimson Siren**_!" Fairy/ FIRE/ Level 2/ ATK 400/ DEF 400 "Next, I activate my _**Siren's**_ Ability. When She's Summoned to my field, I can send a number of cards on your field back to your hand equal to the number of face-up Crimson Monsters I control at the price of taking 500 points of damage." LP: 1500

Shuhei: I activate _**Galactic Bishonen, Orion's**_ effect! When you activate a monsters ability I can remove from play one _**Galactic**_ Monster in my Graveyard in order to negate that monsters effect. So I'll remove _**Galactic Falcon**_ from play to activate _**Orion's **_effect. So sorry Johann."

Johann: I thought you'd do that, so I came prepared."

Shuhei: "Beg pardon?"

Johann: "I activate _**Crimson Exorcist's**_ effect! By taking 500 points of damage, I can negate the ability of any card effect my opponent activates!" LP: 1000

Shuhei: "Impossible!" (_**Galactic Bishonen, Orion**_, and 2 set Spells and Traps, destroyed)

"I knew it. It is him."

"Huh? What're you talking about Ichiru? Do you know Johann?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say I know him better than anyone else."

"Well, it doesn't matter now."

Shuhei: "It still Doesn't matter Johann. Even if you manage to clear my field an take away a large chunk of my LP, it doesn't matter once my turn comes. You see one of the face-downs you destroyed was _**Cosmic Crash. **_When my turn comes, I can remove from play this card in order to deal 600 points of damage for each _**Galactic **_Monster in my graveyard. The second one was _**Galactic Warhead, Supernova**_, which can allow me to clear the field once I remove it from play from my Graveyard during my turn."

"See? Hikari-sensei's gonna destroy him. Even with all the monsters Johann has, he won't deal enough damage."

"Well don't be so sure, Shiori."

"Huh?"

If this is the guy I know, then he's got a plan. And if I'm right, the next thing he's going to do is Synchro Summon his ace monster.

Johann: "Now then, I tune my Level 2 _**Crimson Alchemist**_ with my Level 2 _**Crimson Siren**_ and my Level 4 _**Crimson Archfiend**_!"

Shuhei: "What the-?"

Johann: "You didn't think I had a plan? How foolish. Synchro Summon! A silent rage burns inside my heart. The form it takes is my pride! Burst forth, _Red Dragon Archfiend_!" Dragon/ Synchro/ Level 8/ DARK/ ATK 3000/ DEF 2000

"Now then, _**Crimson Exorcist**_, Attack!"

Shuhei: "GWAH!" LP: 2600

Johann: "And now _Red Dragon Archfiend_! Attack! Scorching Crimson flare!"

Shuhei: "!" LP: 0000

(Ryuga)

"Sh-sh- Shiori! Did you see that!"

"Yeah. I know Yukiko. I don't believe it. Do you Ryuga? Huh?"

That style of Dueling. Taking down the opponent even at the cost of his own Life Points? There's only 1 person that I know that utilizes a strategy alike that.

"What's the matter brother? Not feeling too well?"

"Hey, Johann."

"Hmm? Ha, well if this isn't a surprise. It's the Wandering Duelist himself, Ichiru Ryuga."

(Shiori)

"Wha-wha-WHHAAAATTTTTTT! Shiori what's the meaning of this! Is this true!

"Yukiko, too close to my face!"

I had to push Yukiko off of my face before I had a chance to explain myself. It was true Ichiru was the famous and mysterious Wandering Duelist. But why is he confronting Johann? And why does it seem like Johann knows him?

_** Memories of a past childhood compile into the minds of the 2 duelists. When these 2 titans clash, a legend will be reborn. Next Chapter: "Destiny Intertwined; No Escaping Friendships Past".**_


End file.
